Turnbuckles are widely used in the construction industry as well as other industries to provide tight and adjustable line and cable connections. Turnbuckles are also used to adjust mechanical linkages having connecting ends that are rotationally constrained, i.e., connecting ends that cannot rotate relative to one another. Space as well as overall turnbuckle complexity are, at times, serious considerations when solving problems requiring turnbuckles that are, inter alia, short, simple and strong.